wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Spiskowcy (Doyle)/08
|Spiskowcy | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII. Kuzynka Sybilla. Zdziwienie połączone z zadowoleniem wybiło się na twarzy mojego wuja. Z niedawnego gniewu pozostało mu tylko spojrzenie zmącone i nieustający „tyk“ w szczękach. To też odezwał się bardzo łagodnie. — Sybillo, mam kilka ważnych interesów do załatwienia, zajmie mi to parę godzin. Twój kuzyn musi pragnąć zobaczyć park, w którym bawił się będąc dzieckiem, bądź tak dobra, oprowadź go wszędzie. Sybilla nie miała nic przeciw temu. Mnie zaś zachwycała sposobność porozmawiania z nią swobodnie. Zaciekawiły mnie nadzwyczajne rzeczy, których się od niej dowiedziałem. Dlaczego radziła, abym nie dowierzał jej ojcu?... Dlaczego interesowała się mojemi uczuciami?... Potrzebowałem wiedzieć koniecznie. Łagodny wiatr niósł woń morską. Po strasznej nawałnicy nocnej, miłe ciepłe powietrze działało jak balsam. Minąwszy długie aleje wysypane żwirem rzecznym i osadzone cisami, strzyżonemi piramidalnie, wyszliśmy przed front zamku. Nie mogłem oderwać oczu od szerokich łukowych okien i szarych wyniosłych wieżyczek, zakończonych dachówką. Prawe skrzydło było z tej samej epoki jak front, zachowało jeszcze zębate mury i strzelnice; lewe zaś, przebudowane, wznosiło się białe, z elegancką werendą i masą roślin pnących. Ze sposobu, w jaki Sybilla wskazywała mi każdy nowy szczegół, domyślałem się, że to mieszkanie było jej drogiem. Tłómaczyła się z dziwnego swojego położenia: — Wstydzę się, mój kuzynie, robiąc ci honory domu, który podług mnie nie przestał nigdy być twoim... Nie na ciebie wcale zła byłam zrazu, lecz na nas, którzy jak pasożyty rozgościliśmy się w gnieździe przez innych zbudowanem... Ah! nie śmiem oczu podnieść ze wstydu na myśl, że ojciec zaprasza cię do twojego własnego domu!... — Być może — odparłem — iż za długo w nim pozostawaliśmy, w tem gnieździe, być może, wypędzając nas z niego, Bóg chciał odrodzić nasz ród zniewieściały przez wieki całe dostatku i spokoju i zmusić do odbudowania własnemi rękami zburzonego szczęścia. — Masz zamiar udać się wprost do cesarza, kuzynie? — Tak. — Wiesz, że jest stąd bardzo blisko w Boulogne? — Wiem o tem. — Lecz twoja rodzina jest wygnana z kraju, czy się nie obawiasz? — Nigdy nie byłem wrogim dla cesarza; niema mi nic do zarzucenia. Pójdę do niego śmiało i zażądam, żeby mnie wcielił do jednego ze swoich pułków kawalerji. — Dużo ludzi uważa Napoleona za uzurpatora — rzekła Sybilla — dużo ludzi zawzięło się na jego zgubę, co do mnie, podziwiam go; wszystkie jego czyny są wielkie i szlachetne. Wyobraź sobie, kuzynku, ja sądziłam, że jesteś zupełnym Anglikiem, sercem i rozumem; dziś rano jeszcze mówiłam sobie, jeżeli przebyłeś kanał la Manche, to tylko jako agent Pittl. — Nie, nie, jestem Francuzem, szczerym Francuzem; serdeczna gościnność Anglików nie mogła mi dać zapomnieć ojczyzny. — Jednak ojciec twój gromił nas pod Quiberon. — Ba! na co się zdało przejmować urazy rodziców!... Co do tego, jestem zdania mojego wuja... — Nie sądź mojego ojca według słów jego, lecz z jego czynów — przerwała żywo młoda dziewczyna, z ostrzegającym ruchem ręki. Potem ciszej dodała: — Kuzynku Ludwiku, niech ojciec mój nigdy się nie dowie, że uprzedziłam cię, abyś się miał na baczności; miałbyś może śmierć moją na sumieniu! — Twoją śmierć?! — szepnąłem. — Tak, moją śmierć! — podkreśliła. — Oh! nicby go nie powstrzymało!... Zabił już moją matkę... Aż odskoczyłem. — Nie chcę powiedzieć, że ją zamordował — zaczęła — lecz zadawał jej tortury moralne, karmił zniewagami, niegodnie się z nią obchodził. Biedna kobieta!... Rozumiesz teraz moje z nim postępowanie. Tak, rozumiałem straszną boleść, ciążącą od lat wielu w sercu młodej dziewczyny, rozumiałem urazy, które nazbierały się w niej i które w tej chwili krwią zabarwiały jej policzki i zapaliły ognie w przepięknych oczach. Lecz jednocześnie nabierałem pewności, że pod delikatną powłoką posiada wolę niezłomną. — Czy nie dziwi cię szczerość moja, Ludwiku? Przed paru godzinami byliśmy jeszcze obcymi dla siebie. — Z kimżebyś mówiła szczerze, kuzynko, jak nie z twoim najbliższym krewnym. — Prawda. Jednak nie spodziewałam się takiego dobrego stosunku z tobą. Na myśl, że cię zobaczę, byłam zła i niespokojna... Wreszcie musiałeś to spostrzedz, kiedy mi byłeś przedstawiony. — Rzeczywiście. — Co też wnosiłeś z mego nieżyczliwego przyjęcia? — Że obecność moja w Grosbois jest dla ciebie niemiłą. — Nie, zaprawdę, obecność twoja nie jest mi niemiłą, lecz, niestety, może być dla nas obojga złowrogą. Dla ciebie ponieważ ja utrzymuję, że ojciec ma swoje powody — i powody niedobre — ażeby ściągnąć cię do Francji; dla mnie... Zamilkła zakłopotana. — Dlaczego i dla ciebie? — nastawałem. — Powiedziałeś mi, wszak prawda, że jesteś zaręczony?.. Otóż ja także oddałam już serce. — Ach! Sybillo! obyś mogła być szczęśliwą! — zawołałem. — Lecz to nie dotyczy mojej obecności w Grosbois. — Mgły Anglji zaciemniły ci pojęcie, mój kuzynku — rzekła Sybilla, wybuchając śmiechem. — Słuchaj, w takim stosunku jak teraz jesteśmy, nie potrzebuję ukrywać przed tobą projektu, który z pewnością będzie tobie tak samo jak mnie wstrętny. Dowiedz się zatem, że ojciec postanowił połączyć nas, ażeby zapewnić sobie na zawsze posiadanie majętności Grosbois... Gdybyśmy się pobrali, niech kto chce panuje we Francji, Bourbon czy Bonaparte, prawa jego wtedy są nienaruszone. Przypomniałem sobie naraz dbałość wuja o moje ubranie, jego niezadowolenie, kiedy Sybilla tak chłodno mnie przyjęła i radość, kiedy zastał nas z rękami w przyjaznym uścisku. — Kuzynko, masz rację! — zawołałem. — Czy ja mam rację!.. Spojrzyj na niego, wypatruje nas przez okno swego gabinetu... Chodziliśmy dokoła trawnika. Podniosłem oczy i ujrzałem martwą i żółtą twarz wuja Bernac. Widząc się odkrytym, skinął nam ręką i uśmiechnął się. — Oto dlaczego ocalił ci życie — ciągnęła Sybilla. — Uważając cię za przyszłego małżonka córki, przyznaj, że nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Tylko, skoro będzie musiał wyrzec się swoich haniebnych wyrachować, bądź pewny kochany Ludwiku, że dla unicestwienia dochodzeń praw własności ostatniego potomka de Laval’ów, nie zawaha się unicestwić tegoż potomka. Zwierzenia mojej kuzynki, sardoniczny wyraz tej twarzy, która nas z okna szpiegowała, objawiły mi naraz wielkość niebezpieczeństwa, na jakie byłem narażony. Nikt we Francji mną się nie interesował; nikt nie podjąłby najmniejszych poszukiwań, jeżelibym znikł... Byłem zatem zupełnie w mocy nędznika, o którym wiedziałem, co potrafi. Wiedziałem z doświadczenia, do jakiej ostateczności dochodziły nienawiść jego i hypokryzja i jak trudno było ustrzedz się zasadzek stawianych zręcznie i z niewypowiedzianą przewrotnością. — Ależ, Sybillo, ojciec wie o zobowiązaniu twojem? — Tak, i to co mnie najwięcej niepokoi. Biada tym, którzy stają w poprzek jego zamiarom! Drżę o ciebie i siebie, mój kuzynie, lecz drżę przedewszystkiem o Łucjana!.. Łucjan!.. Imię to błysnęło w mojej pamięci, jak światło w ciemnej nocy. Jakto? Sybilla, kobieta dumna, dzielna, kochała tego ślamazarnego tchórza, który tej nocy, w owej ruderze włóczył się z płaczem u nóg wuja Bernac!.. Dziwna aberracja serca!.. Teraz przypomniałem sobie dokładnie... Imię Sybilla zwróciło już moją uwagę. Tak, na pierwszej stronicy „Ustawy społecznej“ Jana Jakóba Rousseau: „Łucjanowi od Sybilli“. — Łucjan, to głowa zapalona — zaczęła młoda dziewczyna — łatwo się unosi... W dodatku ma bardzo stałe przekonania polityczne... Od niejakiego czasu często widywali się z moim ojcem; ostatnio jeszcze siedzieli z sobą zamknięci przez kilka godzin. Pytałam Łucjana, o czem mówili, lecz nie chciał nigdy odpowiedzieć. Żeby tylko nie dał się wciągnąć w jakie szaleństwo?.. Byłem nad wyraz zakłopotany. Co robić? Milczeć? Zawiadomić Sybillę o smutnem położeniu narzeczonego?.. Kiedy się wahałem, Sybilla, z intuicją kobiety kochającej, zawołała naraz: — Ludwiku, ty coś wiesz? Mów, błagam... Łucjan miał udać się do Paryża. — Nazywa się Lesage? — zapytałem. — Tak, Łucjan Lesage. — To ja go widziałem... — Widziałeś, a dopiero od wczorajszego wieczora jesteś we Francji. Gdzie go widziałeś? Co się z nim stało?.. Uchwyciła mnie za rękę i z całej siły cisnęła. Przerażony, nie mogąc się zdecydować, co robić, patrzyłem dokoła, lecz naraz odzyskałem nieco krwi zimnej: wuj Bernac ku nam się zbliżał. Obok niego szedł młody huzar, ten sam, który miał polecone odprowadzić więźnia do obozu cesarskiego. Sybilla blada, podbiegła i głosem zmienionym: — Ojcze, co się stało z Łucjanem? — krzyknęła. Obojętna twarz starego zadrżała lekko. — Później o tem pomówimy — odpowiedział. — Nie, tu, zaraz, ojcze! Co się stało z Łucjanem?! — Panowie — rzekł stary, zwracając się do mnie i do oficera huzarów — przykro mi niezmiernie za tę scenę rodzinną... Pomimo to, poruczniku, przekonasz się, iż nie kłamałem, zaręczając, że więzień twój jest najdroższym przyjacielem mojej córki. Ten wzgląd nie przeszkodził mi w spełnieniu powinności, lesz uczynił ją bardzo ciężką... — Pani — rzekł porucznik, składając ukłon Sybilli — bądź przekonana o mojem współczuciu. Biedna dziewczyna zbliżyła się do oficera. — Może od pana dowiem się prawdy? — zawołała. — Czy rzeczywiście Łucjan Lesage uwięziony? — Tak, niestety! — Gdzie on jest? — W obozie. — Za co został uwięziony? — Nie wiem. Nie mięszam się do polityki, mojem zadaniem jest wsiąść na konia, robić szablą i słuchać. Ci panowie są świadkami, że odebrałem rozkazy pułkownika Lassalle... — Dość tego, Sybillo — przerwał ostro wuj Bernac. — A ponieważ chcesz koniecznie, więc powiem ci, że pan Lesage obwiniony jest o spiskowanie przeciw cesarzowi i że to ja go denuncjowałem. — Ty, ty! — krzyknęła młoda dziewczyna. Ty, któryś go natchnął przekonaniami rewolucjonistycznemi, któryś go popchnął na drogę spisków i zdrady!.. Oh! nikczemny, nikczemny!.. Bernac wzruszył ramionami z miną znużoną... — Na nic się nie zdało spierać z kobietą rozgniewaną — mruknął. Porucznik i ja usunęliśmy się, aby nie być obecnymi rozmowie ojca z córką. Lecz młoda dziewczyna podbiegła do nas, zmuszając w ten sposób do słuchania wyrzutów i obelg, jakich nie szczędziła staremu. Zmieniła się zupełnie, piękna zawsze, lecz pięknością dziką, z nozdrzami drżącemi, z oczyma rozszerzonemi. Znać było w niej rozpacz głęboką, rozdzierającą, ale także takie szczere oburzenie, taką prawość, że ojciec jej cofnął się zmieszany, zwyciężony prawie. — Mogłeś oszukiwać innych, ojcze, lecz mnie nigdy me oszukałeś!.. Znam cię; jak się zna swoje własne sumienie. Byłeś republikaninem podczas rewolucji, żeby zagarnąć ten zamek, te ziemie, które ukradłeś!.. Dziś głosisz się stronnikiem Bonapartego, aby wydać mu dawnych twoich wspólników... aby przedewszystkiem pozbyć się Łucjana!.. Lecz ja potrafiłam przeniknąć twoje zamiary; nie spodziewaj się, żebyśmy, mój kuzyn de Laval i ja, poddali się twym zamiarom!.. Zabij mnie, jak zabiłeś moją matkę, mało mnie to obchodzi! Przysięgam, prędzej legnę w trumnie, niż będę należeć do kogo innego, niż do Łucjana. — Gdybyś go widziała tej nocy, jakim pokazał się tchórzem i słabym, nie mówiłabyś w ten sposób — odparł chłodno wuj Bernac. I nie zajmując się już córką: — Co masz do zakomunikowania, poruczniku Gérard? — zapytał. — Nie do pana polecenie, lecz do pana de Laval — rzekł huzar, obracając się do niego plecami i mówiąc wprost do mnie: — Panie, cesarz rozkazał, żebym pana natychmiast dostawił do obozu w Boulogne. Serce zabiło mi z radości na myśl, że wyrwę się ze szponów wuja Bernac. — Gotów jestem iść z panem! — zawołałem. — Dobrze... Koń i eskorta, czekają przy bramie. — Nic pilnego — zauważył wuj Bernac — zostaniesz pan z nami na śniadaniu, porucznika Gérard? — Niepodobna, panie, rozkazy cesarza nie cierpią zwłoki, i tak za dużo czasu straciliśmy. Za pięć minut musimy być w drodze. Wuj wziął mnie za rękę i pociągnął delikatnie w aleję, którą Sybilla odeszła. — Muszę z tobą pomówić przed odjazdem — mruknął. — Wybacz, iż odrazu przystępuję do rzeczy, lecz nie mamy czasu... Widziałeś swoją kuzynkę Sybillę?.. Chociaż jej humor dzisiejszy nie może uprzedzić na jej korzyść, zaręczam ci, że jest to dziewczyna bardzo miła i dobra... Wspomniała przed chwilą o projekcie połączenia, jaki powziąłem... Przyznaję, iż nie byłoby dla mnie nic przyjemniejszego nad małżeństwo, zbliżające dwie gałęzie naszej rodziny i kładące kres wszelkim nieporozumieniom. — Na nieszczęście — odpowiedziałem — są ku temu przeszkody. — Jakie? — Zobowiązanie mojej kuzynki z panem Lesage... — Łatwe do zerwania — zaśmiał się wuj. — ... i moje z panną de Choiseul. Rzucił mi okrutne, dzikie spojrzenie i głosem urywanym: — Ludwiku — rzekł — dobrze się zastanów. Nie można bezkarnie krzyżować moich zamiarów!.. — Już się zastanowiłem, wuju. — Patrz na ten park — rzekł — na te lasy, pola, na zamek, w którym żyli twoi przodkowie — powiedz słowo, a wszystko to twoje... Wspomniałem mały domek z cegły w Ashford, bladą i słodką twarzyczkę Eugenji, pochyloną w oknie w obramowaniu pęków róż laurowych. — Nie, nie mogę!.. — zawołałem stanowczo. Błysk wściekłości zapałał w stalowych oczach starego. — Gdybym to był przewidział — mruknął pomiędzy zębami — byłbym cię pozostawił w rękach Toussac’a. — Tego jestem pewny, wuju. Wszystko jedno, miło mi to słyszeć!.. Twoje wyznanie zwalnia mnie z długu wdzięczności; odtąd nic już między nami niema wspólnego. — Sądzę, że przeciwnie, panie de Laval, że nieraz jeszcze będziemy mieli z sobą do czynienia. Idź swoją drogą, ja pójdę moją; zobaczymy, kto pierwszy dojdzie do celu. Przechodząc koło bramy, ujrzałem eskortę huzarów, konie rżące z niecierpliwości; serce moje wezbrało odwagą. „Nakoniec nie byłem już na łasce wuja“. Spakowałem szybka manatki, lecz kiedy wybiegłem do przedsionka, dreszcz mnie przeszedł i stanąłem jak wryty. — Sybilla!.. — szepnąłem do siebie. — Czy mogę zostawić ją samą z ojcem? Czyż nie powiedziała, że życie jej zagrożone?.. Naraz usłyszałem lekkie kroki i Sybilla stanęła przedemną. — Do widzenia. Ludwiku — rzekła, ściskając mi ręce z uczuciem. — Sybillo, myślałem o tobie. — Miałem bardzo żywą rozmowę z twoim ojcem. — Wielki Boże! — zawołała przerażona. — Ludwiku, wyjeżdżaj jak najprędzej... Wracaj do Anglji, ukryj się gdziekolwiek... lecz uciekaj, gdyż ojciec mój zemści się... — Niech się co chce stanie, Sybillo, lecz ja cię zabieram. — Nie, na teraz nic mi nie grozi, bądź spokojny. Ojciec będzie tylko mnie unikał przez kilka dni. Lecz wołają cię, Ludwiku, jedź... Do widzenia i niech Bóg się tobą opiekuje!..